


Clear the Calendar

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: By request: ooo I just want a slow lazy tired morning fuck with Brendon. so many gentle moans and soft gasps and little whimpers. no one's rushing to come, just enjoying being with the other and feeling each other. so many soft sweet kisses and so many deeper kisses. hands all over, clinging onto each other.





	Clear the Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3
> 
> Note: The summary/request was not the request at the time I wrote this; I wrote this work unprompted and received this request today and responded with this work (which was written in September and I just suck at updating AO3). I just figured that the request was a good summary.

You’re not sure what time it is when the sun wakes you, filtering in through the curtains. You shift a little but can’t move much; Brendon has his arm thrown over your waist. You weigh your options. Stay here with sexy husband in bed, or get up and make sexy husband coffee.

Your mind wanders back to last night. The boy put in some serious work on your body; he deserves both coffee and breakfast and you’re pretty sure you saw bacon in the fridge. You start to wriggle out from under his arm, trying not to wake him.

His arm tightens, pulling you back, and he moans a little. You freeze, not sure if he’s awake or not. “Bren?”

“Don’t go.” His voice is hoarse and his hair is a mess and he’s never looked better to you.

“I’m not going far, baby, I’m just making breakfast.” You whisper to him, brushing a hand over his hair.

“No. Stay.” He closes his eyes and wraps his other arm around you now.

“You don’t want food?”

He shakes his head. “Just you.”

“You aren’t hungry?” He shrugs a little. “Well then I have to make breakfast; you can’t eat me.” You hear the words leave your mouth and you give yourself a mental facepalm.

He grins and kisses your neck. “I think I have evidence that says otherwise.” You groan and snuggle back down. “Good girl, just give in. Lie here with me.”

You giggle a little and turn in his arms to face him. “It wasn’t going to be difficult to convince me, love. You know I’m weak for you.”

He keeps kissing your neck, individual words coming between kisses. “It’s my Urie charm. I’m irresistible.”

You melt into his embrace and nod. “That sounds about right.” You tip your head up to kiss him softly, and he scoots you up closer so he can really return the embrace. His lips slide over yours, and you shiver a little, pressing into him. It’s gentle and open-mouthed and almost serene in a way. One of his hands is cupping your face softly, while the other moves up and down your back slowly. “This is nice.” You murmur the words against his lips and he nods. You pull back for a moment and run a hand through his hair. “What’s on the calendar for today?”

He smiles at you, kissing your forehead. “You.” When you look confused, he clarifies. “I cleared my schedule for the day because all I want to do is lie here in bed with you.”

You beam at him, snuggling close and burying your face in his neck. “That sounds so nice. Thank you, baby.”

He kisses the top of your head. “Of course, sugar.” The two of you lie there quietly, and you feel yourself dozing off from his hand on your back. “Sleepy?” He whispers, and you nod. “It’s all good y/n, you can fall back asleep. I’ll be here.”

You yawn and burrow in, letting your eyes fall shut. It might be five minutes gone or it might be an hour when you wake up; you’re not entirely sure. But he’s asleep again, lips slightly parted. You can’t help it, you reach out and stroke his jaw with one finger and his eyelashes flutter. “What time izzit?” He isn’t fully awake and you press a kiss to his lips. “I musta fell asleep again, I’m sorry, baby.”

You shake your head. “Don’t apologize. You deserve lots of rest, especially after last night.” He grins and stretches his arms out lazily, still waking up.

“Last night was good then?” He rolls over on top of you and whispers the question into your ear. You nod, snaking your arms through his and clutching his back. “What did you like best?” He’s nuzzling the spot under your ear that makes you fall apart and you close your eyes, thinking back over everything.

“ _Gonna come for me, sugar? Wanna feel you, see you come.”_

“ _Fucking love the way you spread your legs for me, letting me play with your pussy until we both need more.”_

“ _You’re doing so good angel, fuck, I love you.”_

” _Is that the spot, baby? Is that where you want my tongue? My god, you taste amazing.”_

You hesitate. “Is it a cop out to say I loved all of it?” He grins.

“Maybe technically, but my ego doesn’t care.”

“All of it. I loved every minute of it.” You pause. “And there were a lot of minutes.” He laughs a little, agreeing. “But, fuck, each minute was so good. I thought I was going to pass out at one point.”

He looks thoughtful. “When you were on your knees over me?” You nod. “Yeah, I was a bit worried for a minute there. Your eyes kinda slid out of focus and I’ve never seen that in any of your orgasms before so…” he trails off, and you shrug.

“You wouldn’t have let anything bad happen to me.” You’re stroking his back now. “And think of the bragging rights. You made your wife literally blackout with your tongue.”

He chuckles. “I try not to brag; I don’t like people thinking about you naked. Me, I don’t care. But you, no, you’re special. I’m not gonna say anything to get people thinking about you like that. You’re mine.”

“Brendon Urie, you romantic,” you murmur, arching up to kiss him. “That’s really sweet. I love you so much.”

He returns the kiss. “I love you too baby.” His lips part yours and you gasp a little when his tongue flicks out over yours. “All this talk about last night has me craving you again.” He starts pressing soft kisses down your neck and chest, pausing to lazily lap at one nipple and then the other. You whine a little and he pauses. “Sssssh sugar, we’ve got time.” One of his hands is on your hips to keep you in place while the other is rolling the nipple that's not in his mouth. He continues his mouth’s journey down your torso, kissing and sucking at the smooth skin there. “Will I sound like a serial killer if I say how much I love your skin?”

You giggle and shake your head. “Just don’t ask if you can wear it and you’re fine.” He wrinkles his nose and goes back to his soft caresses. “Baby that feels so good,” you moan, and he sucks a little harder, definitely leaving a mark. He’s trailing his mouth lower now, and you are suddenly aware of how wet you are so you reach out for him, searching, knowing he must be hard and wanting your touch. He rolls his hips up a bit knowingly and you’re able to grasp his erection. “Wanna be on my side so I can suck you too.” Your voice is soft and breathy and he groans.

“As if I’d say no to that.” He rotates you both so you’re each laying on your side and he flips himself around to give you access. You both open your legs, “clam-shell style” as he puts it, and he presses in, resting his head on your inner thigh, stroking your skin gently, lovingly, while you slowly start licking over him, running your hand up and down his length. “Oh sugar, your tongue feels so nice.” His voice is low and you respond with more soft licks over the tip. Meanwhile, he’s letting his tongue explore you, fingers just rubbing over your inner thigh.

“Mmmm, Bren, don’t wanna rush,” you sigh, and he agrees. “Just wanna lie here and play.”

You both are easy and relaxed, just enjoying the other’s touch and tongue, neither working for climax. You’ve worked your mouth down the length of Brendon’s dick and you’re sucking gently, rolling and stroking with your tongue and gently, carefully, squeezing his balls. Meanwhile, he’s moaning into your pussy and licking over you with long strokes. You’ve realized it long before this moment but are especially reminded of it when he’s going down on you; his tongue is really nice. At this angle, he can cover most of you with one lick and the way he curves the tip to graze over your clit has you whimpering around his erection in your mouth. You pull off his dick with a ‘pop,’ breathing hard and he takes the hint to pull back, licking his lips.

“I think we both really like giving and receiving oral too much,” you comment, stroking him still and he smirks. “Because I’ve been getting pre-cum in my mouth, on my tongue, and down my throat since we started; I know how much you love eating me out. And I know I’m so fucking wet for you baby, it’s a wonder you can keep your lips from sliding off of me at all, you know how much I love having your cock in my mouth.”

He pretends to look scandalized. “Such language this early in the morning!”

You giggle, rubbing your nose against the tip. “Yep. And you married this nasty mouth.”

He looks at you fondly. “And I wouldn’t change a thing.” You purr contentedly and stroke him back in between your lips. “Fuck, I love your nasty mouth,” he manages before returning to his task at face.

The only hint that time is passing is the angle of light as it comes in through the curtain. He’s come in your mouth once now and you’ve gotten him hard again and you’re aiming for a second, while he’s had you softly moaning and trembling through a climax at least three times so far.

“Shit, I don’t think I can take anymore,” he gasps, pulling his hips back from your mouth. You pout and he looks apologetic. “Sorry baby. You know I’d come in that pretty mouth again in a heartbeat if I were capable.” You nod, arching your back in pleasure as he runs two fingers along you. “D’you want me to keep working on you? You know I will. Love feeling you come for me, no matter where.”

You shake your head, smiling a little. “No Bren, you’ve spoiled me. And as good as that sounds,” you pause, rocking against his hand, “and feels, I don’t know that I can take much more either.” You roll onto your back and smile when you feel him twist to come lie beside you. You press a kiss to his forehead before kissing him softly on the mouth, moaning when you taste yourself on his tongue.

“Told you that you taste good,” he murmurs against your lips. “And you said I couldn’t eat you for breakfast.”

You giggle and it turns into another quiet moan when he begins massaging your back. You return the touch, working on his shoulders and neck, both of you arching and rubbing against the other.

He’s petting your hair now, and you let your eyes fall shut. “Are we going back to sleep, sugar?”

You nod and he makes a soft noise of pleasure, turning you so he can spoon you. Just as you’re feeling your eyes close, you reach back to tangle your hand in his, fingers interlocked. “Wake me up when you want real breakfast.” He kisses the top of your head and within minutes, you’re both asleep again.


End file.
